Disappearance
by spamaccount2
Summary: Rated to protect me from future references. Midoriya is currently under the watch of Nezu because of the dangers of his quirk. After jetting Momo Yaoyarozu before UA, they become friends. After a certain incident, Midoriya was believed to be dead but was found eight years later by Momo.
1. Gone

Midoriya began running as he had realised he was running late. He had forgotten that it was deadline to give in the recommendations slip back to the office at UA. After a careful analysis of his quirk, Nezu(the principal) had decided to put him straight into recommendations. This was not only to keep an eye on him but also to keep his ability hidden from the rest of the world. He had feared of what might have happened if people had found out about what his quirk really was. Under Nezu's instructions Midoriya would have to hide his quirk and use it under a different name as well join UA to ensure his protection.

Today had been the last day to give in recommendations slip and if he didn't hurry up, the office would close and he would have to take the entrance exam. Although taking the entrance exam might not be bad, it would be better to avoid trouble by showing of his quirk in front of others. Midoriya had finally begun to close in on the school and noticed he still had ten minutes left. Running at his full speed, he made it to the office in three minutes and managed to give in the slip.

"Erm.. are you ok? you seem rather out of breathe" the girl next to had asked.

"Oh I'm fine, sorry to worry you, I had almost forgotten to give in my slip". He said as he had finally caught his breathe.

"Slip?..So wait are you also planning on attending UA on recommendations?" The girl asked once again.

"Yeah. I plan on being a hero. Oh and I guess I haven't even introduced myself" Midoriya said embarrassed.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and it's nice to meet you" Midoriya exclaimed as his attitude went from embarrassed to happy.

"Oh hello Midoriya, my name is Momo Yaoyarozu and I also plan on becoming a hero. You can me Momo if you want by the way" Momo said as she held out her hand and shook his.

"If that's fine then you can call me Izuku. Anyways, I probably need to start being more organized" Midoriya said as he let his mind wonder to what would have happened if he didn't make it in time.

"Wait before you leave, why don't we exchange contact info. We are going to be future classmates after all" Momo insisted.

"If that's fine with you, I don't mind. But before you leave may I ask what your quirk is. I'm really interested in quirks and quirk research". Midoriya said once again with another embarrassed face. He had never received a girl's phone number before.

"Oh my quirk is called creation, it allows me to create non-orgarnic objects as long as I know its molecular properties"Momo said

"Woah that's awesome! That sounds like a very versatile quirk. Oh and my quirk is called reinforce. It allows me to focus an extremely large amount of energy into any area of my body"

Midoriya had to lie about what his quirk really was as instructed by Nezu but he hoped that he would be able to tell her one day about his quirk, Neo creation.

After exchanging phone numbers, they had both decided to take their leave seeing as the school was closing and there would be no time to talk to each other.

"I'll call you when I get home, after all I want to make my first friend from UA as soon as possible."Momo said as she and Midoriya were walking out of the building.

"I know what you mean, we still have two months before school officially starts and stuff so I guess it can get boring." Midoriya said "If that's the case then we should probably go out while we still have the holidays"

"Sure, I don't mind. Well see you later then " Momo said as she got into a car which was prepared for her while Midoriya walked in the opposite direction towards his own home.

Midoriya had finally gotten home and decided to take a shower. His day had been long but he was happy he was able to meet Momo. She would be his first friend since he had found out what his quirk was. As a result of a dangerous quirk belonging in the hands of a certain someone, he was constantly monitored and often kept away from social suitations. Of course now that he would be under the care of Nezu, some of those restrictions would finally disappear.

\-- Two Weeks Later --

"So do you want to go to the new restaurant that just opened in the area?" Momo had asked Midoriya.

"Well I wouldn't mind but it seems very popular there so it might be a bit crowded" Midoriya said into to mic of his phone.

"Oh don't worry about that, we can just book a private room inside" Momo said envisioning their day at the restaurant.

"If it costs too much I'll pay for you" Momo said to Midoriya.

"Oh don't worry, it is well within my price range." Midoriya said as he didn't want to have Momo pay for him " I do get quite a lot of money from my father's friend so it should be fine.

"Ok then. If you don't mind then I think Friday would be the perfect day to go"Momo said

Midoriya quickly agreed and with that the call was over. Midoriya had cut the call and put his phone on the charger thinking about what to wear for the restaurant in two days.

\-- Friday, 11:00 Am --

Midoriya walked unhurriedly towards the train station where he would meet Momo. They were supposed to meet at 11:30 Am but Midoriya had wanted to leave his house early so not to waste her time by arriving later. As he finally reached the train station, he noticed Momo in a red dress with a stylish handbag waiting outside the train station. Midoriya quickly walked faster noticing he was taking up some of her time.

"Sorry I'm late but I'm sure I left early" Midoriya said apologetically.

"Oh don't worry I just arrived and I believe we are both early" she said said and chuckled in embarrassment. Midoriya joined her and laughed a bit with her. They had both decided to come early.

Once the train arrived, they both got on and made their way towards the the area of the new restaurant. Once they had reached their destination, they had to walk for a few minutes before finally reaching the restaurant.

Upon opening the door, lots of sounds and voices filled their ears and their vision was almost blocked by the number of people in the restaurant. Midoriya and Momo had walked up to the reception and ordered a private room. They quickly paid and were then escorted into another room. It felt almost silent in the room compared to the rest of the restaurant.

Midoriya and Momo ordered different food and made small chatter while eating them. They had then decided to walk around after they had finished at the restaurant seeing as they could barely talk while they enjoyed the lovely food. After waving goodbye, they both left and made their way back home.

\-- Beginning of school year --

Midoriya began to walk into the school building admiring it as he continued to walk past. No matter how many times he had already seen it, it was still a sight to behold.

"Izuku!" Momo shouted to get Midoriya's attention. Midoriya looked back and paused allowing Momo to reach him. They had then walked to their class together.

(You guys all know the details here, I'm limited to writing about 4000 characters per chapter so I can't describe everything)

\-- USJ --

As Midoriya and the rest of the class got off the bus with the hero costumes on, they admired the wonderous image that was the USJ. Thirteen had quickly broke the concentration of the teenagers and decided to skip straight to the introductions. He quickly explained what the USJ was but as he was about to talk about the different stages in the USJ, a black fog was spotted in the distance. From it, people began to drop. Realising the suitation, Thirteen and Aizawa got into positions ready to assault the intruders. Before Thirteen could activate his quirk and attack the intruders, he was met by the black mist which stared into him. He quickly activated his quirk, attempting to suck up the black mist only to have his attack teleported to his body. He was instantly immobilised and put into critical condition. Before the kids could attack the mist, they were all teleported and separated.

\-- Meanwhile --

Aizawa activated his quirk, dispelling the quirks of those around him and quickly beating them to a pulp. It was then that Tomura realised how to figure when he was using his quirk "Because of those glasses, we can't tell whose quirk you turn on or off but I know that every time you use your quirk, your hair goes up"

Aizawa scrutinized his face as he realise the enemy had gathered some information about him. Aizawa had took down all of the weak enemies leaving just Shigaraki. As Aizawa attempted to punch him, he was stopped by a huge black looking freak.

"If you wanna get me you gotta get past Nomu" Shigaraki said as he laughed maniacally.

"Damn, that thing has some sort of enhancement quirk and something else." Aizawa thought " Wait could it be that this thing has multiple quirks"

Aizawa quickly ran, while his quirk was activated aiming a blow towards where diaphragm of the supposed monster should have been. Those were one of the weakest points in the body. Aizawa managed to punch through it after using all the force he could muster. He began to pant waiting for the monster to die from the damage. As he looked backed at the monster, he noticed that the area he had punched begin to reform, the monster had some sort of healing quirk as well. Before Aizawa could move, the Nomu ran and quickly grabbed Aizawa by the head and smashed it on the ground without hesitating. The Nomu then threw Aizawa to the nearest wall. When it found Aizawa to still be alive, he drew a fist ready to destroy his skull. Before his hand could make a collision with Aizawa's head, it was stopped by an extremely powerful force. Midoriya was preventing the Nomu from hitting Aizawa. The Nomu exerted more force pushing Midoriya back by several metres. Midoriya fell into a bunch of rocks which collapsed on him. Once again the Nomu focused its attention on Aizawa but before he could hit him once again, he was stopped by Midoriya only this time it was pushed back by the force of Midoriya's punch.

After determining Midoriya as a potential threat, it ran towards him at full speed and punched him with the greatest force it could muster.

"No matter how many you punch me, I'll keep coming back up" Midoriya said as he stood back up with tattered clothes. His eyes had finally began to look angry.

"Ultra infinite healing quirk created. I can only one more quirk can be made for two days" a voice sounded in Midoriya's head . With this ultra healing, he would beat Nomu.

"Nomu stop. That kid has a weird power. If you want to beat him you might have to use 'THAT' "

Under Shigaraki command, Nomu activated the special quirk it had been equipped with and charged towards Midoriya. As soon as the punch hit Midoriya, he was sent flying outside of the dome and could not be seen. There was no way Midoriya could have made it.

Before Midoriya fainted, he created the ability that would use his quirk to save his life for him.

"LIFE FORCE DRAINING, USING LAST CREATION TO REFORM BODY" the strange voice began "APPROXIMATED TIME... EIGHT YEARS, TWO MONTHS AND THREE DAYS.. BEGINNING OPERATION IN TWO DAYS"

\-- After All Might finally beat Nomu --

" Sir" Momo had called towards one of the teachers " Midoriya had engaged the monster in order to save Aizawa sensei. After the fight he was no where to be seen . We are seriously worried about him and hope you can find him" As she uttered the last words, there were tears already filling her eyes.

\-- Two Days Later --

"Though I do not wish to remind you all of the horrible events which took place at USJ two days, I'm sorry to announce that Izuku Midoriya could not be located and is most likely dead" The inspector had said with worried eyes. Everyone gasped with shock but Momo especially had begun to tear up. The thought of Izuku being dead would continue to haunt her. The next few months had been followed with sadness and eventually depression for poor Momo. After some time had passed she had gotten over the fact that Midoriya was most likely dead and decided that she would need to become a stronger hero to prevent anything like what happened here from happening again but deep in her heart, she would never ever forget Midoriya. If she got the chance to tell him, she would have told him she was in love with him.

After there were no traces of Midoriya for a year, a funeral was held as they had reached the point where it would have been fair to assume he was dead.

A/N- Izuku Midoriya: Quirk- Neo creation

Neo creation: the ability to create absolutely anything only three times every 48 hours. The quirks lasts for 24 hours but he can't make new ones until 48 hours.

'THAT' refers to a quirk which destroys the cells of the body and seperates the mind from the body. Literally creates ghosts.


	2. Chapter 2 Back

8 Years had passed slowly and while she hadn't given up on looking for Midoriya, she was starting to lose hope in the fact that he might still be alive somewhere, hanging on to life. Although she had become a hero, she had still not given up on looking for Midoriya. Although she accepted that he was mostly likely dead from the event which took place eight years ago, deep in heart, she had refused to give up hope. After becoming a pro hero, Momo had decided to dedicate the rest of her free time into searching for Midoriya and people related to the thing which had nearly killed Aizawa sensei on that day. 8 years had passed and Midoriya was yet to be found, All Might had finally retired and the crime rate had only been going up since.

Momo sat at the dinner table, staring emptily outside the window. " Today might have been a wonderful day if I had someone to share this view with" Momo said coldly. After Midoriya had gone missing or was supposedly dead, she had changed a lot. Although she still had the drive to be a hero, she still had a mental shock from losing Izuku. Though they had only been together for a short while, she treasured that time she spent with him and had felt that there might have even reached a day where they could have taken their relationship a step further. Well there was almost no hope for that. Almost..

Momo got up and hurriedly changed into her hero costume as she had realised that she had spent far too long staring outside when she was supposed to be preparing to go on patrol with Todoroki. After class 1-A had graduated from UA, they had decided to form their own company together so they could keep in touch and stay friends. Even Bakugou had helped in its making and it was currently one of the top companies which ruled the heroes community.

After putting on her costume, Momo quickly hurried towards the company. As she was nearing it, she saw Todoroki who was standing at the entrance waiting. He was most likely waiting for Momo before he could begin. After finally spotting Momo, he quickly pulled out his phone texting the rest of the class that Momo had arrived and that they would begin their patrol shortly.

"So are you ready to go? Todoroki asked

"Yes we can leave now and by the way, which area will we be patrolling?" Momo said

"Sector B and C of Musutafu, the others are covering the other areas but we have the most work to do"

"Ok then let's get started" Momo had said.

After patrolling their designated areas for two hours, Momo and Todoroki had decided to start heading back to their company. Momo began walking quickly as she had something to say to the rest of the group. It wasn't a very happy message but she would still need to tell them.

"Yaoyarozu. Don't you think you're walking a bit too fast" Todoroki said as he stopped her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise that my pace was too hastened" Momo apologised and resumed walking.

"Wait Yaoyo- no.. Momo... I.. need to tell you something" Todoroki stopped her once again

" Sure what would you like to speak to me about."

"Well... For a long time now I've really admired you and I've always wanted to be with you. Eventhough I always seem distant from the rest of the class, I do care about all of you and especially you. I feel like if I don't tell you now I might never get the chance" Todoroki had said

"I'm sorry Todoroki but I can't be with you. There's someone I already love. He isn't here right now but I'm sure he's gonna come back soon." Momo said with hurt in her voice.

"Momo... Is this still about Midoriya. Why can't you let go of him. I'll promise you anything. I won't leave you, ever. Why are you still so hung up on someone who's dead" Todoroki had begun to lost it. His usual facial expression was beginning to waver and was in disarray.

"Please don't call me Momo anymore..." Momo siad with am irritated voice. Todoroki snapped and realised what he had said. Before he could apologise she had already began walking away from him.

8 years had passed since his death and her friendship group was beginning to crumble.

Once she had reached the agency, she walked to the lounge and sent some of the employees to call the others to her. She had something important to say and she had to say it.

"Woah is something wrong Yaoyarozu?" Jirou was the first to arrive "you never ever call a meeting for all of us like this"

As the rest of her friends began to walk into the the room she invited them to all take a seat. She was about to begin her announcement.

" I'm very sorry for calling you all here on short notice. I'm sure you're all very busy right now but I have an important announcement to make" Momo paused giving her friends time to quieten down " In three days time, I'm planning on leaving the company." The faces of her class were filled with shock, this was rather unexpected. " Not only will I be leaving the company but I also think that I might need to take a break from being a hero. After thinking this over for a very long time, I believed that this would be the best way for me to spend my life. There are too many things on my mind and It has started becoming hard to focus when fighting villains or dealing with issues in the company. Although I do wish to continue being a hero, this seems too stressful for me and I don't believe that I will be able to keep growing stronger while my mind is in disarray. If I stay as I am now, my life won't be the only one in danger, innocent people could be hurt because of me. So I hope you all understand that for this reason I'm going to quit the company and take a break from being a hero."

After a moment of silence, Todoroki was the first to speak.

"If you think this is best for you then we have no right to stop you" There was obviously pain in his words.

" And I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I do wish you luck on whatever you plan to do next"

After Todoroki had finished speaking, the others began saying similar things. Though they were upset that Yaoyarozu was going to leave, they didn't want her to worry about them so they just wished her luck

\-- 2 days later --

"As I said before, I'm very sorry to have to leave you all but I need to do this" Momo said with tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiled and turned towards the truck which was moving some of the assets of the company that belonged to her.

Before Yaoyarozu had gone home, she had decided to do one more patrol, on her own of course. As she walked passed the UA establishment, she looked back into her mind at all the memories she had made. Some of course weren't good and some weren't bad.

Before she was about to head back to her home, she noticed a bright green light shining in an alleyway. People who looked like criminals were also beginning to crowd by it. She ran towards the wall closest to the alleyway. She had intended to listen to their conversation first before intervening if needed.

"Woah what the heck is up with this guy. He looks like could sell for quite a lot." The first criminal exclaimed

"Wait, did you see that? His toe just grew from that green light." The second said in astonishment

"Do you think if we cut off his limbs, they'll grow back" another had said

"Woah we really hit the jackpot. With him, we can make and sell an infinite amount of limbs to the black market" a fourth had said.

"But we don't know what his quirk is yet so let's just carry him to our lab and test on him there" the first said as he interrupted their shouts of happiness.

Momo and decided there was a need to intervene. These people were planning to torture someone for money after all. Momo quickly made 4 darts from the lipids in her arm and threw them at the four men. One by one, they began to fall to floor. Those darts had toxins which forced the target to sleep immediately and rendered the nerve cells in certain parts of their bodies useless. After waiting for all of them to fall asleep, Momo decided to look at what seemed to peek their interest. As she walked into the alleyway, she noticed that the bright light was beginning to fade. Once the light had completely dissipated, she noticed a naked man lying on the floor with messy green hair. Her eyes began to water as memories of Midoriya flooded her head. He looked so much like him.

After covering him up, Momo took him to her house to rest, then she would ask him about that light that was glowing around him. She would never have done this for anyone. She would have taken everybody else to the hospital if it had been a different person but he looked so much like Izuku that she just couldn't resist bringing him back with her.

\-- Midoriya POV --

"Where am I.. Why is everything so black...Has the process been completed. I'm sure it has. That quirk did say it would take about 8 years and if I'm correct then it should be 8 years and a few months since the process began. If I hadn't created that quirk in time, I would have died for real. By creating a quirk which would activate on the condition that I was near death, I saved my life. That quirk copied my consciousness and when I did die. It activated and remade my consciousness. After that I had to begin the process to revive my body back. The quirk had estimated it would take 8 years so I spent time rebuilding my body to what it would look like in 8 years. It was extremely hard to this even with my quirk. There are a lot of things this quirk can't do when you don't have a physical body.

Oh what's this? I haven't had this feeling for so long. Wait I think I can move my eyes"

\-- End of Pov --

Midoriya eyes began to slowly open. He was on a bed and in a room. More importantly there was girl sleeping next to him on a chair. As Midoriya began to move his body, Momo woke up from her sleep as she had sensed movement. Once they were both awake,they looked at each other for a few minutes and oddly enough both of them began to tear up

"Why are you crying?" Momo asked

"Why are you crying?" Midoriya also asked

"I asked you first so tell me and I'll tell you"

"Well.. you kind of remind me of someone...if you want to listen I can tell you." Midoriya said.

Once they had both stopped crying Midoriya began his story.

"You might not believe this but I use to go to UA. I don't know how long exactly I was gone for but it shouldn't have been too long"

"He sounds so much like Izuku" Momo thought.

"Anyway there was a really nice girl who I had met at the reception after I had almost failed to give in my recommendations letter. I really liked being friends with her but before we could make anymore memories together, an incident happened. We were attacked when we went to the USJ. The school had planned it for us as a trip to learn how to rescue people from different disasters but it went horribly. We were attacked by a group of villians. After I attempted to fight off a monster which almost killed my teacher, I was blown out of the dome. There isn't really any memories I made after that. Though I felt as though I died, it felt like my consciousness was still alive. So I was sort of alive but not living. I stayed like that for a kind time. I couldn't really keep track on time but I believe I spent around 8 years in that state until my body was fully created again"

Momo began to tear up once again. There was no doubt about it. He was definitely the Izuku that she had missed. It had all paid off, not letting go of him no matter what.

"Huh.. oh yeah why are you still crying" He asked with a reassuring smile.

"Is it really you Izuku" Momo had said as more tears filled her eyes. As Midoriya stared deeper into her face, he realised it. He remembered who she was.

"Momo?"

"Izuku?"

Once they had confirmed that they were who they thought they were, they embraced each other. They had both missed each other. Midoriya especially as there was nothing to do in his consciousness other than slowly progress with recreating his body.

"Izuku since you're back. Can you tell me how you survived." Momo said " Please don't hide it from me"

After deciding he could tell her about it, he explained his quirk, Neo-creation, to Momo.

"So that's the power that saved you. Did you lie about your quirk back then in order to keep it unknown from the world"

Izuku nodded

"Anyway that doesn't matter now. I've missed you so much and we need to catch up.


	3. Author's notes

Dear readers, I am very sorry to inform you that throughout the couple of weeks in which I didnt update this series, I was unable to fathom an idea for what to put into the next two chapters. I had wanted the two chapters to mostly be about Midoriya and Momo spending lots of time together as I had realised that the story was moving to fast. I would have also wanted to write something very big for both of the chapters so I need several ideas for two chapters. I want to aim between 2000 words to 4000 words for each chapter so I need lots of ideas for the next two chapters. If you guys could create ideas then I should be able to move this story forward. I am very sorry for not making another chapter after an entire two weeks but please bear with me.

-Thanks


	4. Author's notes 2

After careful consideration I have realised that Midoriya's quirk is simply too strong and too overpowered. While I did begin this story with the idea of making Midoriya the strongest, I believe this might have been the wrong way to go about it. I might have to weaken his quirk a bit or change his quirk but not the idea. As in there is going to be more of a drawback with his quirk. I do plan on using Antoine Laurent Lavoisier law on Conservation of Mass as a sort of way to limit his ability. Matter can not be destroyed or created in any given reaction and Midoriya's ability simply breaks that logic. Although I don't have an idea right now of what he has to give back in order to use his quirk, I do plan on making it something which should kind of stabilise his quirk.

-BTW new chapter coming out on Monday


	5. Note

Note: I am not the original author of this work nor do I plan to continue it.

All I am here to do is to give the readers an explanation of why there has yet to be a new chapter.

I am appalled to say the the author had died of CHD (Coronoary Heart Disease).

He was quite sickly and wasn't strong

He wasn't expected to live long and he didn't

.. So I guess this story is officially discontinued

Anyone can take it and use it as they please


End file.
